


Professional Distance

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Things like this weren't supposed to happen.<br/>Disclaimer:  USA, et al, owns this series.  Not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Distance

“That’s so cute!” Marshall grinned. 

Mary sneered. “It’s not cute.” 

“But he has a crush on you! A witness had a crush on you.” 

“Yeah, and look how well that turns out! Gah!” Mary flung her hands in the air. “You nearly got killed.” 

“I didn’t nearly get killed. I didn’t even nearly get wounded.” 

Mary fixed him with a glare. “You could’ve been.”

“You could have been,” Marshall reminded, poking her with a long forefinger. “I mean, he fixated on you, not me.”

“You were in the way, though.” She didn’t want to give up. Nope. This was her argument, and she was going to win it. 

“In the way of what? Some deluded guy’s fantasy of a life with you in a two-story house with a white picket fence?” Scoffing, Marshall said, “You and I both know that’s not your dream.”

That made her scowl deepen. “It could be!” 

“In what world, Mar?” Marshall took his seat behind his desk, typing in the password to his computer. 

“There could be a world!” 

“Bizarroworld,” Marshall grumbled. 

“Not Bizarroworld, goober,” Mary scoffed. “I could want the dream life! You know, a husband, two-point-five, a dog.”

“You hated Jinx’s Papillons.” 

Mary wrinkled her nose. “Those aren’t dogs, they’re furry rats.” 

“They’re dogs, very smart dogs.” Marshall frowned. “Except for Jinx’s.” 

“See? See?” Mary stabbed a finger at him. “Rats with long hair.” 

“Come on Mar, you know you wouldn’t do well with marriage.” Marshall studied her. “You’d have to give up too much control, and you don’t deal well with change.” 

“It’s change, who does?” 

“I mean, when Charlie realized he liked you, you ran.” 

“We’re supposed to keep a professional distance from our witnesses,” Mary reminded darkly.

Marshall snorted. “As if.” 

And she so hated when he was right.


End file.
